


Desperate / Sweet Punishments

by soupremeleader



Series: Adam Driver Character x Reader One Shots [10]
Category: Adam Driver - Fandom, This Is Where I Leave You (2014)
Genre: Begging, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, F/M, Masturbation, Naked Male Clothed Female, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Phone Sex, Punishment, Shameless Smut, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:48:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27541843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soupremeleader/pseuds/soupremeleader
Summary: While you're away on a business trip, Phillip Altman broke the one rule you both have together, "never touch yourself without calling me first"
Relationships: Phillip Altman/You
Series: Adam Driver Character x Reader One Shots [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071464
Kudos: 15





	Desperate / Sweet Punishments

You had been gone for a few days now, out of town for a business trip, and Phillip Atlman was feeling your absence. Sure, you called him and talked on the phone and texted him, but he missed you and your body and your soft kisses. He had been able to distract himself somewhat with some of his new business ideas, but once he had fleshed them out they no longer helped him to occupy his thoughts.

Now all he could think about was you, and how he hadn’t felt a release since you left almost a week ago, his balls feeling heavy with the way he was pent up. Phillip pursed his lips as he considered his options, before deciding that he just couldn’t wait anymore. He needed this, and he needed it now. 

He quickly undressed and climbed onto the bed, sinking into the pillows where he could be surrounded by their warmth and your lingering scent. If he thought really hard he could almost imagine you were next to him, the smell of orange blossoms and jasmine barely there but still present. Phillip had almost considered spraying your side of the bed with some of your perfume, but had changed his mind last minute because he felt it was, perhaps, a bit  _ too _ desperate on his part. But he had come close, and that was saying something. 

After years of failed relationships and cheating, Phillip had finally found someone to be loyal to. He wasn’t sure if it had been the timing of your appearance in his life, coming in after a period where he had spent some time bettering himself, or if you yourself had helped him to kick the habit, but he was grateful you were the one. Phillip hadn’t even thought about cheating on you the whole time, and the idea that he was willing to jerk himself off to you instead of finding someone else’s sweet pussy to bury himself into was almost a miracle. 

The thought of you had him going again as he reached over for some lotion and slicked himself up, his length filling out under his touch, fueled by the images his brain began to supply. His mind thought of your face scrunched up in that perfect little way, the way you went slack-jawed when he hit that one spot just right. He remembered how your body was always so soft and smelled so sweet, how he loved to run his hands up and down to feel all of you. He pictured your tits bouncing in front of his face as you rode him and how you would cry out when he sucked on them. 

Phillip let out a groan as he imagined you pulling his hair the way he liked, kissing his neck and biting his ear in that way that had him go crazy. As his hand slid over his length, he couldn’t help but feel like he was missing something. All his day dreaming had him hard as a rock but he wasn’t getting off as quickly as he usually did. He thought about this for a second, slowing his movements a bit, before it all clicked and he reached to grab his phone with his free hand. He needed  _ you. _

He let the notion that past-Phillip would tease him mercilessly for this pass him by as the phone rang in his ear. Things were different now, after all, and he was happy for the first time in a long time. He briefly wondered if you were in a meeting and wouldn’t answer, cursing himself for not remembering beforehand your rule of calling before he jerked off. Phillip was going to get in trouble now but he could handle it if it meant getting to hear your beautiful voice. 

“Honey, are you okay? Why are you calling me now? I thought we had something scheduled for dinner,” your question rang out through the speaker phone. The second the line connected, Phillip picked up the pace again, your voice the last piece of the puzzle he had been missing. 

He grunted into the phone, flicking his thumb across the head of his cock before he answered, “I missed you.”

“You missed me? Honey, you know I’m at work, right?” 

“Yes,” he answered, his breathing becoming heavier and carrying over the line.

“Are you - are you getting yourself off right now?” you scolded, the change in your tone going straight to his cock and eliciting a moan from Phillip. 

“Oh, my god you are! Phillip Altman, did you call me during the work day just so you could jerk off?”

“Nn-no,” Phillip started, his voice stuttering as his hips bucked up into his hand. “I just- I missed you. I wanted to -  _ oh _ \- I wanted to hear your voice.”

“Phillip, you’ve been a very bad boy. Haven’t you?”

“S-so bad.” he hissed, his hand tugging at his length at a punishing pace. He was  _ so close. So close. Just a little further. _

“Absolutely filthy.”

“M’sorry. So sorry. I missed you.” 

“I think you can do better than that, you slut.”

“ _ Please _ ,” he whimpered, his abdomen tensing as his toes started to curl.  _ Almost there. _

“Stop touching yourself,” you ordered, Phillip’s hand immediately leaving his cock at your command. He shut his eyes in frustration as his head hit the headboard. 

“ _ Fuck.  _ I was so close,” he whined, his cock flushed and leaking and pulsing where it lay on his abdomen. 

“I know, baby, but you know the rules,” you purred over the call. “Turn on the video call and tell me what the rules are.” 

He scrambled to change the settings on the call as he repeated what you’d told him countless times, “Always call you before I touch myself.”  _ How had he forgotten?  _

“That’s right, baby. Good boy,” you praised, a warmth spreading over Phillip at your words. 

“God, look at you. Leaking all over yourself like the desperate whore you are. Did you miss me that much, baby?”

“So much,” he breathed, meaning every word. 

“Yeah? That’s nice, baby. Do you want to come?” 

“ _ Fffuck _ , yes. Please,” he begged, big hand already on his thigh, itching to touch himself again. He was so ready for you, so ready to empty himself after so long. You smiled at the sight of him, such a mess for you, always a mess for you. 

You hummed as if you were considering it, your hand under your chin and finger tapping your lips as you weighed your options.  _ Shit, you’re so pretty _ , Phillip thought. What had he ever done to deserve someone as beautiful and perfect as you? 

“Promise me you’ll be a good boy?” you finally asked after a few beats of silence, your eyes twinkling in that way they did when you were being playful with him. 

Phillip’s big honey whiskey eyes widened as he nodded immediately, so vigorously that his torso shook and his cock bounced on his stomach. “ _ Please, _ let me touch myself again.  _ Please. _ I’ll be so good, I promise. So good for you.” 

“I don’t know,” you drawled, eyebrows raising and your lips forming a straight line to show your doubt. “You didn’t follow directions this time around…” 

“Please, let me come. Pleasepleaseplease. I’lldoanything.” he sobbed, his balls tight and cock still steadily spilling precum. Your degradation had him teetering near the edge, harder than he had ever been before, and Phillip knew the second he touched himself again he was going to come almost immediately. The thought of it was overwhelming. You had so much power over him, even hundreds of miles away, and he loved every second of it. 

“Hmmm, so greedy and desperate,” you observed, looking at him with those hungry eyes of yours. Phillip felt vulnerable and exposed, the feeling only fueling his arousal. 

He dug his hand into his thigh to help him ground himself, but the thought of being so near his release was painful. Finally, after another length of silence you took pity on him. “Okay, baby. Touch yourself like the whore you are. Show me how you fuck your hand. Come for me, baby.”

“ _ Aaah _ \- thankyouthankyouthankyou. I’ll be so -  _ so _ good for you.  _ Mmmmh _ \- I miss you,” he rambled, tears slipping out from the intensity of it all as he finally palmed his length once more. His cock felt like a weight in his hand, slippery and velvety smooth as he ran his hand over the ridged surface, chasing that release that had been teasing him this whole time.

“I miss you, too, baby. Now come for me. I want to see you come all over yourself and then I want you to clean it all up for me,” you crooned, leaning over your phone to get a better view. 

You could see the way his thighs were trembling and his body began to tense, your order driving him over the edge and catapulting him into his climax with your name on his lips as he spilled all over himself, spurts of cum landing on his chest and abdomen. His cock twitched in his hand as he emptied himself, his broad chest heaving from the effort of it all. 

“ _ Fuck _ , I love you,” Phillip whispered once he had enough of his breath back to speak coherently. His mind swam with emotions and his body felt boneless and tingly after such a powerful orgasm. Phillip wasn’t sure the last time he had come so hard, his vision whiting out before he had reached his peak. There was only one person that made him see stars like that, and she was looking right at him with a devilish grin on her lips and a pleased look on her face. 

“I love you, too, sweetie,” you beamed, proud of him. “Next time, though, it’s my turn.” 

  
  



End file.
